shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
The majority of religion is Tellus revolves around the worship of the deity Naliar. In centuries past, sects dedicated to the other demiurges were prevalent, but they dwindled into small cults with the arrival of the Thuric Temple (which would later schism into most of the modern religions of Macandria). The Northern Religions Thuric Temple The Thuric temple is the most prevalent religion in Thur and in Nareaaigi Draconia, and was once the most prevalent in Macandria and Galdiens. Its founder and date of founding are unknown, but it evolved sometime in the fourth millenium PME. The basis of the Temple's beliefs are that the ultimate goal is order. They believe that Thyr strives to create a universe free from chaos, which they see as the root of all suffering and evil. Good and order, evil and chaos--these are considered synonymous. The question of which method is best for achieving order is, however, questioned. There are two main schools of thought--the Doctrine of Strength and the Doctrine of the Heart. The former sees humans as inherently prone to failure--unable to resist the selfish temptations that drive society into chaos. They believe that the only way to ensure order (and thus eventual happiness) for the greatest number is by means of force. They hold that only through obedience to a wiser and more holy authority, can humankind achieve an end to chaos. Thyr's place in the Doctrine of Strength is that of a supreme leader who acts through king and clergy to bring mankind closer to Samhölma--perfect order. The Doctrine of the Heart believes that humans are flawed, but not prone to failure unless forced away from it. They believe that Thyr gave humankind his grace, and that he guides individuals to act for the benefit of the world. They hold that the clergy's place is to foster this grace and further encourage development in people that leads them away from chaos. Authority alone is not sufficient to ensure Samhölma is reached, on the contrary, they see too much control as a way to foster chaos. Thyr's place in the Doctrine of the Heart is that of a teacher and guide. Orthodox Temple Circa PME500, a Pono man named Euclid Xystes started to preach that Naliar (which is the descendant of the word ''Nularu ''meaning "Supreme Deity") wanted for humankind to find the Samhölma (now called Sahulma) within, and that He gave humanity the means to do so. Euclid proposed that human beings have the ability to do righteous actions in order to achieve a personal sense of Sahulma which would extend into the next world. He rejected the Thuric belief of constant reincarnation until the end of chaos, instead proposing that once someone has found his or her own Sahulma, that death will bring them into Naliar's own paradise. When the Valkyries and their assistants attempted to silence Euclid--the legend goes--a lion with a golden aura appeared from thin air and mauled the templars and Valkyries to death, sending the message that Euclid was not to be harmed. After this event, Euclid and his disciples founded in Pono, the Orthodox Temple. Over the course of the nexty couple of centuries, its popularity in what is now Macandria and Galdiens grew tremendously. The Thuric's temple hold on the region ended. Imperial Temple The Imperial Temple and the Orthodox temple are nearly identical. The only differences are that the Imperial Temple believes that Macander was the son of Naliar and that the emperors are of divine blood. The Orthodox Temple vehemently rejects this. The second main difference between is that while the Orthodox Temple is not a single entity, but rather a collection of temples that follow the same scripture, the Imperial Temple is a centralized and hierarchical organization sanctioned and funded by the Imperial government. Ntarjori Temple x Laaxo Astrology Eguzke Ancestor Worship Stone Worship Tang-Truong Minor Cults Category:Browse Category:Lore